


crystal and brimstone

by frankgasm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), reed900 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst? IDK, Dom RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gavin900, I call rk900 Richard in this fic too, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Sub Gavin Reed, Top!Rk900, bottom!gavinreed, demon and angel AU, gavin reed is gay, gavin's a demon, ok I'll stop with the tags for now lol, richard's an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankgasm/pseuds/frankgasm
Summary: angels kill demons, and demon kill angels.but, when a demon and an angel are equally matched, they instead subdue one another with wit. with influence. with allowing the soul that they are both yearning for to ultimately decide their fate for themselves. this happens much more often than not.but are Richard and Gavin actually equally matched?the two have never tried to slay another.are Gavin and Richard equally matched?One has to grow stronger than the other eventually.





	crystal and brimstone

Richard was thought to be a myth for Christians and Catholics.  
Not as worshipped as Jesus or Mary, or any of the other angels because of it,— but he didn’t mind. Having his very own seat of crystal beside the throne of god was more than enough. Having the other angels whisper amongst themselves about how wonderful he is,— was more than enough.  
They called him the 2nd coming of Lucifer. The holiest angel of them all.  
Eyes made of gray diamond and a voice like a harp and chimes in the wind. Wings like an eagle, shimmering gold,— hair made of raven feather.. He really was a dream.. bringing love and happiness and peace to all.

Gavin was thought to simply be one of the lucky ones. But satanists worshipped him despite this.  
Gavin didn’t understand why he had to do most of the things he did but he didn’t care to. being away from the hellfire and the agonizing screams of ever rotting souls was more than enough.  
being able to wear his original form from time to time,— was more enough.  
Usually it was eyes black as coal.  
Usually it was leaky horns made of brimstone protruding from atop his head.  
Usually it was fangs that scabbed the inside of his mouth,—- dirty overgrown nails and burnt skin..  
Collecting souls to in turn grant earthly success and pleasures, causing fear and agony to those who were nothing but innocent..

It’s a dark, windy, rainy February night when the two cross paths. the moon tries to lend light despite the rain clouds passing by,— but it can’t.  
And, a 14yr old by the name of Tina, /hates/ it.  
she always did this to herself,— binge watched horror movies before bed despite her mother suggesting time and time again that she shouldn’t.  
she found herself so fascinated when watching them but then.. when it was time go to bed.. all she could do is stare up at the ceiling and tremble,— pull her tan comforter up to her chin in a desperate attempt to comfort herself..

Gavin relishes in her fear, feeds off of it like a starved, deranged animal. he creeps up the stairs of her house, and Tina’s blind to his presence but she isn’t deaf or dumb.  
she hears the old stairs to her house creak. feels a presence looming over her.  
she tries to chalk it up to the horror movies she has just watched but for some reason, she /can’t/.  
“oh, tiny little Tina.. what’ll it be tonight? the usual? Nightmares and sweats? delusions of imminent doom?” Gavin talks with the same voice he had when he was alive but it’s not like it matters. she can’t hear a word, and doesn’t feel the dip in her bed when he has a seat on the edge of it, either.

Gavin eventually hums and stands to his feet, and out of boredom, he nudges Tina’s phone off of the nightstand nearby and onto the floor. In her reality, it flies across the room and hits her closet door with a thud. She squeals and sits up and Gavin turns to face her with a low, demonic chuckle.

“Tina,— my Tina..” an abrupt voice says, exasperated and seemingly coming from the bedroom window. Gavin squints his eyes at the bright white hue being emitted from the figure who climbs through it.  
If he had a heart, it’d probably skip a beat. If he had could breathe, he’d probably hold his breath for a moment.

Gavin had never seen an Angel before, and Richard had never seen a demon.

It’s obvious for Gavin because, Richard seems to have no clue what to do.  
“Demon..” he says lowly, his voice deeper than before.  
“Angel.”

“whatdayawant?”  
“you need to leave..”  
their voices overlap one another.  
Gavin scoffs.  
“leave?.. and who’s gonna make that happen,— you?..”

Richard opens his mouth to speak but, he doesn’t know what to say.  
He had never done.. “dirty” work before. Had only ever watched over babies or tended to a widow’s or an orphan’s broken heart.  
He had never dealt with a demon before. Had never been in combat and had always /refused/ to be. His father had created him so pure that he hated fighting, hated killing, even if it were a demon he’d have to kill. And his father /knew/ that.  
Yet here he was, standing before a ghastly creature as such.  
Yet here he was, with his first ever soul to claim.

“Tina Chen has been put under my care. Is /my/ soul to claim and.. I already love her dearly..” Richard looks over at the child with seemingly all the love in the world. He then glances back over at the demon with a sudden frown.

“You won’t be tormenting her any longer.”

“because you say so, Angel?.. I’ve been tormenting her for months, feeding off of her fears and getting my kicks. Satan has too,—“

Gavin lets out an abrupt hiss in pain.  
During his ramble he had approached the angel with daggers for eyes in an attempt to intimidate him,— only for the angel to grab his wrist and pull him in close.  
It stung and sizzled. For the both of them.  
They’re quick to part.

Richard bites down firmly onto his bottom lip and,  wrings his hand out and fights back /tears/.  
He had never felt pain before.

“The fuck is wrong with you!?!?”

It doesn’t take long for Richard to catch on.

“I’ll.. I’ll fling my whole body onto you if you don’t leave demon! In the name of God, I command you—“  
“and in the name of /Lucifer/..”

Gavin’s voice grows demonic again and he bares his fangs.

Tina hears a low growl and she squeals again.  
She then takes action, scrambling out of bed to grab her nearby rosary before climbing back in. She holds it close to her chest and squeezes her eyes shut, muttering out prayers in record speed.

The glow encasing Richard intensifies.  
Gavin feels himself immediately weaken.

“I’ve already made my mark on her, Angel.  
I’ll be around for the rest of her life..” He lowly grumbles out before exciting through the window the Angel had come through.

Richard holds Tina in his arms with eagerness and haste.  
In her reality, a wave of relief washes over her and she falls asleep almost suddenly and soundly.

demon: 0  
angel: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good??? Idk. :-/  
> (sorry I haven't updated on my college AU. I will eventually.)


End file.
